


Baby Obey Me

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Kay's Martin & Lewis Works [6]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Martin & Lewis, Martin & Lewis RPF
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Handcuffs, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: “So you’re sore because you’re sore?“Honestly, I just wanted an excuse to tie you down.”“Like you need excuses to do anything,”





	Baby Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the '56 Sands show, particularly on these moments:  
> https://martinandlewis.tumblr.com/post/175090594599/jerrylevitch-jerrylevitch-dean-martin-and  
> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/418274049727397888/459535674245120000/tumblr_motpr6kFKF1s7jny8o4_250.gif

“Paaaaul. Wake up, Paul.”

Dean sleepily moved to swat Jerry’s face away from his only to find that he couldn’t move his hand.

“What the-” and just like that he was awake.

“Surprise!” Jerry sat astride his waist looking like the most self-satisfied jackass to ever live.

“Jerry, what the hell?”

“It’s payback.”

“Payback?”

“For the way you grabbed my ass.”

“You grabbed mine first!”

“Yeah but [I did it all subtle-like](https://martinandlewis.tumblr.com/post/175090594599/jerrylevitch-jerrylevitch-dean-martin-and) away from the audience, [you grabbed mine so hard I’m still sore](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/418274049727397888/459535674245120000/tumblr_motpr6kFKF1s7jny8o4_250.gif).” he rubbed his ass and pouted in a mocked look of hurt.

Dean raised a brow.

“So you’re sore because you’re  _ sore _ ?

“Honestly, I just wanted an excuse to tie you down.”

“Like you need excuses to do anything,” Dean gave the cuffs a testing pull, “so what’re you gonna do to me?”

“Have fun of course,” he ran a hand down his chest.

Dean smirked, immediately interested, but it was wiped off his face when he remembered he couldn’t move.

“Jer, you can’t be serious?”

“As a heart attack,” he said taking off the only clothes he had, a pair of loose-fitting pants.

“You’re not even gonna undress me?”

“Well,” He drew out the word as he brought his fingers to Dean’s shirt buttons. He flicked them open one by one, as slowly as possible. He kissed each inch of revealed skin until his shirt was open but made no move to free Dean. “no.”

“Just wait till this is over.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I can’t wait, but until then,” Jerry says as he unbuttons his fly, “let me have my fun.”

Jerry pressed kisses against the bulge and Dean’s breath got all wheezy.

“I get to take my time with you,” he sucked the tip through the cotton and moaned not unlike the sound he makes when he’s got a good ice cream.

“Sometimes, I think you like my dick more than me.”

“Your dick doesn’t sing so maybe.” Jerry pulled him out and gave the head a teasing suck.

“No, but it sure makes  _ you _ sing.” Jerry removed his mouth to give a snorting laugh, having just enough mind to jerk him off.

“Fuck you.”

“I wanna fuck  _ you _ but you won’t fucking let me.”

“I’m not talking to you anymore, we’ll never get anywhere,” he gave Dean a lick from root to tip before swallowing him down.

Dean would have thrown him off if Jerry hadn’t held his hips. Nothing could beat the wet heat of his mouth, especially when he’d look up with those big brown eyes right when he takes him down his throat.

It was torture. Jerry would lavish it with attention almost bringing him to orgasm at least twice before pulling away and giving teasing licks that wouldn’t bring him any closer to climax.

Jerry, however, was in heaven just from having this man at his mercy. Sure, he ran the business but Dean usually had authority in the bedroom. It was an arrangement that pleased both of them. Sometimes, though, you like to switch things up. Feeling merciful he pulled off with an unnecessary audible pop.

“I hate you, so much.”

Jerry held up lube.

“Sure you wanna talk shit?” he waved the bottle.

Dean closed his mouth, but looked far from pleased.

He poured lube over his fingers.

“I don’t know if you know this, but I’ve done by myself before,” he didn’t miss Dean’s intake of breath.

“You like that idea?” he grinned, “thought you would. It feels good. Different. But I can’t reach it like you.”

His finger reached behind himself and the hitch in his breath said everything Dean needed to know. The kid was riding his own fingers and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. And on any given day Jerry was a screamer, but now it was almost to the point of exaggeration just to get a rise out of his partner.

“I might just finish like this,” he licked his lips like the tease he was.

Dean gave a murderous look.

“But I won't ‘cause,” he takes hold of Dean’s length to give it teasing strokes, “I really do like this dick.”

Jerry grinned and held Dean steady as he hovered teasingly over the tip. 

“Hmm, I don’t think I’m stretched enough.”

“Don't you dare”

He teased him just for the hell of it before seating himself.

“Fucking finally.”

But then he was irritatingly still

“What now?”

“I’m getting comfortable.”

“You've never had to get comfortable before!”

“My ride, my rules.” he twisted his hips out of spite before actually doing any real movement.

He raked his nails down that tanned stomach as he rotated his hips in a way that he loved.

“C’mon, Jer, just lemme touch you, I won’t do anything else promise.”

He didn’t even acknowledge him; just kept working his hips. Weirdly enough Dean felt heat in the pit of his belly. There was something about being used as a glorified sex toy. So a ll he could do was lie back and watch, frustrated as he was; Jerry made an amazing picture. What he couldn’t touch with his hands he made up for it with his eyes. 

They continued like that, with Jerry taking his pleasure and Dean making aborted thrusts by bracing against the bed Soon, Jerry’s breath got shallower, his sounds a little higher. Sure enough he came minutes later, some shot up as far as his chin and he rode out his orgasm with a satisfied shudder.

“That was fun,” he said breathless and disheveled.

“Jer, you can’t leave me like this.”

“I can. Beg me.”

“Please, keep going. I’m so close.”

“I’m not convinced,” Jerry moved to get off.

“Please, I was good wasn’t I? I barely complained and you came. Please, Jer. Just let me come.”

“Never say I’m not nice,” he placed his hands upon his chest and started bouncing once more, his gasps took on a slightly pained edge, but he gave all that he had. His hips moved and squeezed in ways that never failed to make Dean see stars.

“Thank you,” at this point, Dean couldn’t care less about how he sounded or what he looked like. He’d sing the national anthem in Italian if he had to, “You’re so good to me, kid, you’re so perfect.”

When his release came it felt as if his soul had left his body. Jerry slumped and then detached himself before unlocking the cuffs from the bed. After placing himself on Dean’s heaving chest he traced his handiwork of scratches.

“You damn near killed me.”

“Stop exaggerating, you’re in one piece ain't ya?”

He got nothing in response, but light snoring. 

Jerry placed a kiss at his temple.

“Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this is my least favorite and the most poorly written of them all. tldr: I can't write power bottoms.
> 
> welp


End file.
